Eyes of the Beast
by spazenport
Summary: Davlin and Kateff have to represent their guild during a meeting with Prince Arthas. Arthas asks them to aid him in his quest to destroy Mal'Ganis in Northrend.


Davlin shuffled back and forth again before pointing threateningly at Kateff, sitting down at the table beside him.

"I won't be doin' it!" he exclaimed.

Kateff sat at the small table in Davlin's lighthouse that he shared with the ghost of Captain Grayson. Jaffa, Davlin's Wind Serpent was outside, tackling Kateff's wolf, Rema, playfully.

The older dwarf sat more upright before speaking. "It's the only way he'll meet with you, and the guild needs this."

"But I be a durned hunter!" Davlin roared.

"Yes, you are a 'durned hunter.' That doesn't change the requirements for the meeting. If you wish to pledge our guild's strength towards helping Arthas destroy Mal'Ganis. _Heroes of the Alliance_ must stand and be a represented at this meeting."

Davlin threw back the other chair at the table, across from Kateff and sat down forcefully. Then he looked out the window towards the playing pets. "I can't be followin' orders that say no pets in meetings. Half me wisdom comes from Jaffa, he sees what I can't, or won't. I cannot be asked to be makin' decisions without me aide."

Kateff leaned back, bringing his beer off the table with him and holding it before his mouth while he said, "I'll be there. While it's not the same, its what must be."

"Aye, very well. He'll be travelin' with us though, he can just wait outside while we work."

Kateff finished off his flagon. "Of course, I'll be doing the same with Rema."

Davlin's look turned from the rage he had been feeling towards the meeting towards something more ominous. "Ye heard? About Stratholme?"

"Yes, I heard. I also hear that its hearsay and conjecture. No survivors…nothing but flames and zombies." The sound of the word caused Kateff's axe, Cholgar, to thrum across the room, where it lay perched next to the door.

"Claims be that he killed them all. Don't be might right, if ye be asking me."

Kateff poured more beer into his flagon. "Arthas is still prince, and everything that is rumor should stay far from a Guild Master's mind. As your friend, I ask you put this out of your mind until after the meeting."

"Aye…as yer friend, if he raises a blade to me or mine, he'll be fallin' where he stands."

The older dwarf raised his flagon in salute. "I wouldn't be expecting anything less from you, old friend."

The two rode into Lordaeron atop their rams. On the back of Davlin's, Jaffa lay curled up behind the saddle, sound asleep and paying no heed to the onlookers as the famed members of _Heroes of the Alliance_ trotted through their city. Trotting on his own, close to Kateff's mount, was Rema, very excited for the attention from the children who came running up to her.

It was an hour before they could enter the meeting hall, having been taken on a tour of the palace while they waited for the meeting to be set up. Upon coming to the doors of the meeting hall, heavily guarded, Davlin turned towards Jaffa.

"Ye be close, keep yer ears open. Hear me snake?" Jaffa replied with a loud hiss.

While Davlin and Jaffa had their exchange, Kateff, quieter, turned towards Rema. "You do the same, and watch Jaffa. Make sure he doesn't do anything…Davlin-like." Knowing that Rema understood, Kateff didn't wait for a response and quickly followed Davlin into the meeting hall.

The meeting hall was expansive. It was designed, as the rest of the palace had been, to be bright, and well lit from the outside, yet huge, able to hold at least a hundred people. At the center was a large round table, able to accommodate the respective guilds being represented at this meeting. Years back, guilds had started forming against the united kings' wishes, to fight back the Horde in areas that the Alliance was just to stretched to cover. Since then the guilds had been formally recognized as militia groups that were allowed to be self-governing as long as they still followed the law of the Alliance. This room was now filled with leaders and their assistants from most of the higher echelon of guilds. For example, Davlin and his aide, Kateff.

One man though, was obviously not a Guild Master. Instead he bore the regal weight of a kingdom on his soul, and it showed in his eyes. Davlin eyed him, bowed, as did Kateff, and they took their seats.

After the last of the Guild Masters arrived, the meeting began.

Arthas' voice rocked the hall as he spoke. "You all know why I've called you here. Mal'Ganis is destroying our way of life. We stand at the precipice of a great battle. With your help, we have the potential to destroy not only Mal'Ganis, but turn back the Scourge and destroy them!"

He was speaking strongly, yet slowly, continuing to lay out the battle plan in Northrend that he hoped to follow, and allowing for anyone with comments to throw them in between his declarations. A skill of a tactful mind, Davlin noted.

A Warlock stood from a few seats down from Davlin and Kateff. "What would you ask from the Guilds?"

Arthas turned to address the Warlock. "Come with me. Northrend begs for soldiers to fight, not just the Scourge, but so many other hazards that threaten our campaign. The horrible climate alone could easily thin our numbers. Commit yourselves to my cause and sail with me to Northrend to end the threat of Mal'Ganis."

Many of the room were nodding, and many sat there, listening quizzically. Kateff leaned over to whisper a question to Davlin, but being of like mind, Davlin stood and addressed Arthas.

"Who'd be left to protect Azeroth?"

Arthas turned towards Davlin. "Davlin, correct? The Hunter who led the team to rescue a former Guild Master from deep within the confines of Undead territory?"

"Aye, that be me." Davlin glanced at Kateff, noting the former guild master's wince at the memory.

Arthas smiled. "Yes, your Guild's feats have been brought to my attention before. You are truly a warrior I'd like fighting by my side. As to your question, I obviously cannot take all of the Guilds with me. Logically, I don't have enough boats." He said, bringing a laugh to the crowd. "Also, the reason I'm asking the Guilds instead of the respective soldiers of each city is to lessen the burden that would be placed upon cities if I were to leave them undefended."

Davlin sat back down in his seat as Arthas returned to addressing the whole room. "The facts are before you. I ask that you not make this decision lightly, and that you think on it, but do make it quickly. Mal'Ganis waits for no man."

At that the crowd broke up, guilds and allied guilds separating to whisper among each other in decision. Davlin and Kateff walked to one corner of the room.

"I don't like him." Kateff immediately stated.

"Ye ain't gotta be likin' him to be knowin' he's right." Davlin countered. "I be unsure though. I feel naked without Jaffa."

Kateff eyed him. "That is odd."

"No it ain't. I be a durned Hunter and me pet's thoughts would be durned useful-" Davlin was interrupted.

"No! Look, no druids either..."

Davlin scanned the room and agreed. Of everyone present, there were no druids, and all of the hunters were lacking their companions. "Beasts have them an interesting perception of things. I'd be betting that Arthas wouldn't be wanting 'interesting perceptions.'"

Kateff nodded. "This is feeling more like a setup every second. Can you sense Jaffa?"

Davlin closed his eyes and then reopened them. "Not to any useful bits. He be near, and alive, no magical connection though."

"Rema feels similar." Kateff walked away from Davlin, signaling for him to stay back, and approached Arthas, discussing something with a Paladin from Stormwind.

"Your Majesty, might I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes, hunter… Kateff? Am I correct? With his mighty axe, Cholgar?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I am Kateff."

Arthas' eyes seemed to drift into fantasy. "A weapon that craves the taste of the undead. It would surely be a prize to fight alongside such devastation." He snapped his head back to the moment. "How might I be of service to you?"

"My Guild Master, Davlin, has a relationship with his pet that is one of mutual trust and decision, and we of Heroes of the Alliance, his Guild, have also come to trust this relationship. I ask if it would be at all possible for Davlin to summon his pet while deliberating?"

Arthas frowned. "Under normal circumstances, I would be inclined to allow such a request, yet this is something I cannot allow for more than just proprietary reasons."

"And they would be…?" Kateff pushed.

Arthas' frown turned angry. "Matters of high security that I feel no need to share at this current moment."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Kateff bowed and returned to Davlin's side. Davlin was concentrating with his eyes closed.

"Any luck?" Kateff asked Davlin.

"Aye, we've been…chattin'…" Davlin opened his eyes. "You?"

"Yes. We need to not go with him. There's something…off about him. He has no druids or pets here because he doesn't want them to see something. He doesn't want the nature of the beast to sense his motives."

Davlin nodded. "I agree. He seems right hopeful to convince us to go though."

Kateff looked back at Arthas. "Of course. We've got…practice in this sort of fight. He's got other plans though. He's looking for minions, not allies."  
"Aye. I find myself believin' the stories of Stratholme more and more…"

Arthas called the meeting back together as Davlin made the last statement. As everyone took their respective seats, Arthas encouraged them to, in order of seating, announce their plans to join the fight. Each gave a nice speech, pledging allegiance, or one or two announcing that due to their low numbers they needed to stay behind and work on recruiting instead. Davlin was asked to stand last.

"How do you pledge, Davlin, of Heroes of the Alliance?"

Davlin stood on his chair as to be seen by everyone in attendance.

"The Heroes of the Alliance are gonna be stayin' behind. Azeroth is still needin' our protectin' and many of us are currently committed to other campaigns."

Arthas frowned. "Davlin, your expertise, as well as your Guild's could turn the tide of this war. We need you there with us."

"Trust me, Arthas, ye ain't getting' anything from my Guild that ye couldn't be getting' from these other fine Guilds." Davlin stopped for a second and lowered his head as if listening to something. When he raised his head again, he smiled. "Aye…ye'll be needin' us Arthas. Ye just not be needin' us yet." With that Davlin hopped down and walked out the wide doors, followed closely by Kateff.

As Davlin made it to the edge of the outer courtyard a firm hand grabbed him and spun him around. Davlin, a veteran soldier himself, jabbed his assailant in the stomach and brought his face nose to nose with his own.

He was eyeing the Prince of Lordaeron. Rage filled Arthas' eyes.

Davlin's eyes though, were that of Jaffa's. Through the nature magic common to a Hunter, he could see through his pet's eyes, and vice versa.

"We'll come to yer Northrend. We'll come, and we'll stop ye from the havoc ye'll bring 'bout on us all. Is yer soul even yer own anymore?"

Arthas' rage filled eyes flashed blue and Davlin found himself lying on the ground. "Stay then. Stay and protect Azeroth, _hero_." Arthas was pointing down at Davlin while Kateff stood behind him watching. "I was foolish to think that I would want you fighting along side me. You obviously lack the will to sacrifice what is necessary for your people."

Arthas stormed off, back towards the congregation of Guilds, while Kateff helped Davlin up. "Well, that went well…"

"Aye, better than ye think. I saw him, Kateff. That be no man in that shell of a Prince. I looked upon him with me durned snake's eyes…he's walkin' around with a wee bit of evil on his shoulder. His soul be tainted." Davlin said as he dusted himself off, noting the scorch mark on his chest.

Kateff pointed at the mark. "He blasted you with a lightning bolt. Straight from his palm. I thought only Shamans could do that?"  
"Aye…"

Davlin looked up at the palace roof, where Jaffa came swooping down from where he had finally managed to get to a skylight where he could get a good look at Arthas during the last bit of the proceedings. Davlin threw a fish at him that he had kept in his pocket, and Jaffa sent along a very hungry thank you through their bond.

"Where be Rema?" Davlin asked, turning in the direction of Kateff's attention.

Kateff was eyeing the wagon of supplies that would be going on one of the boats to Northrend.

"She's…keeping an eye out."


End file.
